


Betrayal

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease





	Betrayal

The girl trembles, and the mayor cannot help but feel sorrow for her. She is barely fourteen... but they must make do. The two of them reach the mountaintop, where the girl lies down on the rock to be slain.

This is the moment he hates - the betrayal in her eyes when she sees she is not to be killed... yet. He turns away. He does not want to see it again.

He hears a grunt about the village's safety. The man nods, too disgusted to speak, and leaves.

At least his people are safe from the Avatar's wrath for now.


End file.
